Happy Birthday, Birdie
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: Gilbert treats his adorable Mattie to a hot and sweet birthday. Written for a friend's birthday. PruCan fluff/smut


**Okay, so this was written for a good friend of mine whose birthday recently passed. I was stupid and didn't have this done in time, but since she plays Mattie in our rps, I figured I could post it on Mattie's birthday ^ ^ I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's late….. 3**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think : )**

Matthew sighed as he walked into his apartment. His bosses had been just about beating him over the head over some sort of new world problem and it had left him with a killer headache. To top off this already bad day, it was July 1st. His birthday. As usual, no one remembered.

He sighed again. This sigh bringing a very familiar scent into his nose. He looked up curiously and walked towards the kitchen. His table was set and there was a small mountain of pancakes with a full bottle of maple syrup sitting beside it. A familiar albino was standing next to the table, keeping Kumajirou away from a plate of sausage that was also on the table.

"Happy birthday," Gilbert said, setting the bear on the floor and walking over to the shocked blonde.

"G-Gilbert?" He blinked up at him. "You….remembered?"

Gilbert grinned. "Of course I did. I'm awesome like that, remember?" He pulled Mattie into a hug.

Mattie blushed and slowly returned the hug. Gilbert had always been nice to him, but he still thought he'd be like everyone else and forget. It was nice to know he didn't.

He glanced at the table. "Did you make this?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. But I had to practice at home first. Pancakes are hard to make." He frowned. Meat was so much easier, but he knew Mattie's love for the fluffy breakfast food and just had to try for him. Seeing him smile widely made it totally worth it. So what if Ludwig was going to kill him for destroying their kitchen and leaving it an utter mess when he left.

Gilbert smiled at him and walked him over to the table. He sat across from him and sat down to enjoy the food with him. After eating, they moved to the couch. Mattie had treated Kumajirou to some left over sausage and the bear was happily ignoring them again.

Mattie sat next to Gilbert and curled against his side with the albino's arm around him. He tucked his head under his chin and against his chest, listening to his heart. "Thank you Gilbert," he said softly.

Gilbert chuckled. "I'm not done yet. There's still your present." He held out a small black box to him.

"Gil," he said. "You didn't have to." He blushed as he took the box from him.

"I know," he said with a simple shrug. He smiled as he watched the violet eyed blonde open the box.

Inside, was a German black cross with a black satin rope to go around the neck. It was soft enough to not scratch against the Canadian's soft skin.

"Gil…."

Gilbert reached his hand out to turn the cross over. Engraved on the back was the inscription 'My Birdie.'

Mattie looked up at him and smiled, his eyes slightly glittering. "Thank you."

Gilbert pulled Mattie flush against his side. "Of course," he replied. "Anything to see that smile."

Mattie cuddled against his side. "You're so sweet."

He chuckled. "Now, don't go telling the other's that. They'd never take me seriously again."

The blonde giggled softly. "I won't tell. As long as you're only like this for me."

He kissed his head. "Only you, Mattie. You should know that by now."

He shifted to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck. "I love you."

Gilbert moved both arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "Love you too, Mattie." He tilted his chin up and kissed him.

**333333**

They had moved to the bed later that night. Gilbert had carried his blonde to the room and laid him down, moving to hover over him. He leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss quickly heated up as he pressed his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Mattie wrapped his arms around the albino's neck as they pressed together. He moaned softly when the other rubbed against him.

Gilbert pushed his hand under the other's hoodie, softly caressing the pale skin under. Starting from his stomach, he moved up towards his chest. He teasingly ran his hand over a nipple, smirking a little at the gasp he received. He pushed the hoodie up enough so he could use his mouth on the other nub.

"Gil," Mattie breathed softly. He tangled his fingers in the other's white hair. His chest arched up into his touch.

Gilbert teased both nubs equally until he had the blonde panting. He pulled back to pull the red hoodie off completely. His own shirt followed and both were tossed to the floor. Mattie shyly ran his hands down Gilbert's chest. Even though this wasn't new, he still couldn't get over how well built his lover was.

Gilbert kissed him again as their hands wandered across their skin. He pressed their hips together firmly to pull a moan from Mattie's throat. He ground against him a few times until he got annoyed with having clothing between them. The pants needed to come off. Now.

He pulled back again and quickly tugged their jeans off. They both groaned at the skin on skin contact. Gilbert gripped a pale thigh and pulled it over his hip. It allowed him to get as close as possible as they pressed together again.

"Gilbert~" Mattie moaned.

"Yes, Birdie?" he purred in his ear as he kissed and nipped his neck.

"Please…" he panted, his cheeks flushed red.

He nuzzled his neck as he pulled the lube from the bedside drawer. He had placed it there since the first time they had done it in Mattie's bed, Gilbert had been afraid of hurting him since they didn't have anything to ease the way. Now, he made sure they had lube within reach at all times. He hated seeing his blonde cry.

He coated his fingers with the cool gel and circled one around his entrance. Mattie took a deep breath, and, on the exhale, Gilbert pushed the finger in. Mattie was a little more used to it so it was easy to adjust and add a second one soon. Gilbert let his lips travel over Mattie's neck and chest again and he scissored his fingers inside of him. He curled his fingers to find his soft spot.

"Gil!" Mattie gasped sharply. There it was.

The German added a third finger to continue to stretch him. He soon removed his fingers completely. He covered his length in lube and leaned over him.

"Ready?"

Mattie looked up at him. His eyes were slightly dazed in lust. He nodded.

Gilbert kissed him as he entered him. It muffled his high pitched whine of discomfort. He was always careful not to hurt him. They were both panting hard when they pulled away. Gilbert's muscles were tensed as he made himself wait for Mattie to give the okay.

After a few minutes, the blonde nodded. He had his arms firmly around Gilbert's shoulders with his nails slightly biting into the skin. Gilbert didn't mind the slight sting. It was encouraging.

He slid his hands over his thighs to his hips. He gripped his hips and slowly pulled back. He groaned at the tight friction. He pushed back in quickly. Mattie cried out. It was still a little uncomfortable, but the pleasure was easily starting to overcome it as it always did.

Gilbert kept the pace sweet and slow, his eyes locked on his lover's face. He loved how the blonde's face pinched in pleasure and pain at first. The pretty pink that flushed over his cheeks. How his eyes would glaze over in utter pleasure and love. Mattie was beautiful to him. Absolutely amazing. The most awesome person on the planet. And the blonde was his. Completely and utterly.

Gilbert slowly picked up the pace. He shifted his hips to hit that one spot again and was rewarded with another pleasure filled cry. Mattie's voice was another awesome trait of his. Gilbert loved hearing it while they were like this.

"Gi…Gilbert," the blonde panted hard. He locked his legs around him. "Gil…~!"

"Mattie," Gilbert groaned. He went harder and faster. He couldn't control himself for long with his lover. Mattie was just too much for him and he loved all of it. "So good…." He tightened his grip on his hips. There would be bruises, but they would only make the blonde remember this and blush.

Mattie moaned and panted, hanging on tight to the German. Gilbert moved a hand down to the blonde's neglected length and stroked him along with his thrusts.

"Gil…Don't!" he moaned. "I'm going to…mmm!"

Gilbert smirked at him. "Let it go, love," he said huskily.

Mattie tried to keep eye contact with his lover's crimson eyes. It got harder when the heat became too much. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he released over Gilbert's hand and their stomachs. "Gilbert!"

The German grunted and grit his teeth when the blonde tightened even further around him. He didn't last much longer before he came inside of him, filling him. Mattie shuddered under him. Gilbert held onto him tight as they rode it out.

He fell atop of him, trying not to squish him. They panted together for a few minutes until Gilbert found the strength to move to his side. He wrapped him in his arms and pulled him against him. Mattie curled against him and closed his eyes, sleep coming quickly.

"Love you, Gilbert," he whispered softly.

"Love you too, Birdie," Gilbert said quietly. "Happy birthday."


End file.
